Supergirl Renegade
by Professor Oswin
Summary: Terry McGinnis, the son of Bruce Wayne, the Batman, has travelled back in time to prevent a terrible future. A world in which Supergirl is a villain named Power Woman and dictates the entire planet. While trying to stop that terrible future from happening he will have to work with the DEO to prevent those events. But can you really escape the future? Is it predestined to happen?
1. Batman

**20 Years from Now**

"Supergirl!" Alex yelled at the alien as she blasted her way through the ice door leading into her fortress.

"That is not my name," the Kryptonian growled as she rises from her place in front of the computer monitors she was using to survey the entire planet.

"It was twenty years ago, Kara. You may not be the same person that I once knew, but I am certain that she still exists somewhere deep down inside of you," Alex answered as she pointed a kryptonite stunner at her.

"So that's how you humans greet family?" Powerwoman sneered.

Alex lowered the weapon to show that she wasn't here to fight. Just to talk. Something that no one was brave enough to do with her anymore. It took great guts or stupidity to try to do that with the most powerful being in the galaxy. So either Alex was out of her mind, or the bond that she once felt for her sister was overriding any common sense she had.

The DEO agent was no longer young. She wasn't adept anymore. Her skills had long since deteriorated along with some of her sight. And her skin was heavily scarred. Especially her right eye which still maintained the scorch marks she was given by her sister long ago in a fight that was entirely one sided. Her brown hair was still fairly long in a short haircut, but it was beginning to grey with the passage of time.

"You're right. Forgive me for thinking that that's how people greeted their families. But it's only because that's what you did. With mom, and Dad. Remember? Remember how you burned them alive with your heat vision?" Alex's voice cracked as she reproached her sister.

"That wasn't my fault. They got in the way." Kara sniffed. "Besides, attachment is a human weakness. And that hasn't been me in a long time. In fact, that was never me. That was just an act I had to put up and eventually got tired of."

"That was not an act. You loved them. And we loved you. You were everything good that happened to us. It was the red Kryptonite that did this to you. We weren't able to help you before. But now with the help of someone else, we'll fix where we went wrong."

"You won't fix anything you stupid little human. I won't let you. You're just a weak little pathetic human who is still dwelling in the past! This is who I am meant to be and this is the planet I was destined to rule." Powerwoman appeared in front of Alex in a blur of motion. "Besides, I know you too well, _Alex_. You talk a big game but in the end. You won't be able to harm me."

"That's why I'm not going. Right around now the time machine will be complete and he will go back in time to before this all started."

 **Location: Rebellion Headquarters**

A team of scientists lead by a man in a black bat suit with a red symbol on the chest were busy putting the finishing touches on the device that they've been working on for years. They were so close to completing it. Just a few more circuits. But with Power Woman so close to discovering their secret project thanks to the increasing Tachyon activity emanating from the device. That's why they had to send in Alex to distract Power Woman in the final moments of the project.

The hidden bunker suddenly had its foundation shaken badly. Power Woman was here now.

"Hurry up. We need the time displacement ready before Power Woman can get here. She can ruin the plan in the blink of an eye," Batman railed.

-You sure you want to do this yourself?- an AI asked his master.

"Of course, I do. She killed Bruce. You should know what I would do to avenge his death, Alfred," the man's voice turned cold.

"We're done." One of the scientists announced interrupting Batman's thoughts as he closed up the lid to cover the wires of the sphere. "All we have to do now is test it."

"We don't have the luxury to do that." Dust came loose from the ceiling as another shockwave rattled the room. "We can only hope that the Martian will be able to hold her off as long as he can."

A hole in the ceiling broke through as a body dropped from above. J'onn J'onzz the Martian Manhunter and leader of the resistance looked at the corpse in recognition. It was Alex, the one person whom he was supposed to protect. He had failed.

Even though Alex had convinced him to let her go in order to stall Power Woman and he knew the risks that came with accepting it, he still felt responsible for the gruesome fate that met her.

Her head had been ripped clean off, the way Power Woman usually did with her other victims. Another person to add to her toll count. And another Danver gone at her hands. Finally, there wouldn't be anything that would tie her to the past. It was something that she was working to. And because of J'onn's compliance to Alex, she was now dead and the complex's location is compromised.

"This isn't like you at all, Martian. You're usually so protective of her. Did you slip up? Or did you finally stop caring and see what humans really are about," Power Woman said as she slammed down on the concrete floor.

" _Supergirl, what have you done?"_ the green alien cried out in disbelief.

"Oh, I just took out the trash," she smirked.

" _She was your sister. Not trash,"_ tears welled in his eyes.

Power Woman threw a punch at J'onn's face sending him crashing through the stone wall and into the next room. He groaned in pain as the weight of the broken pieces of stone slowly crushed him. His body disappeared as he phased through the floor and came up behind Power Woman. She expected this as she threw a punch right in the area his heart materialized.

"You were too predictable, Martian," she spit as pulled her hand free destroying the organs inside in the process.

" _You were supposed to save the world, not destroy it,"_ J'onn's human appearance fell apart as his body demorphed into a complete Martian.

"I don't care," Power Woman flew through the complex at high speeds leaving behind a former friend as she went in search of the famed device destined to bring her down.

For a moment the entire building suffered the shock waves of Power Woman's flight in silence. But then the alarms began to ring as they finally registered the death of the Resistance Leader. Along with other people whom Power Woman tore through.

"It's time," Batman took the sphere from the scientist despite his protests.

He began to type in several keys on the interface that expanded from it in the form of a hologram when the Kryptonian slammed into him. The sphere rolled away from him as he slammed into the wall behind. He was dizzy but that was the worst that he felt. The Batsuit was able to absorb all of the impact save for the concussion that came from the blunt blow to the head.

"No." Batman shot a grappling hook from the top of his right arm's sleeve.

Power Woman blocked the shot as she snapped the cable and crushed his arm. He screamed in agony as he felt the bones snapping from his wrist. Power Woman let go and grabbed him by the throat to slam him against the wall. Cracks formed around the area where she was putting pressure. The Batsuit wasn't going to be able to hold up against this all this abuse.

They were both alone in the lab. No other people around. The scientists and engineers that had been helping Batman had long since run out. This would give him the ability to do anything he needed to do to escape her hold on him without having to worry about the safety of other people.

-Sir. If you would allow me to offer a suggestion, you still have the gold Kryptonite laced gas.- the AI suggested.

"Of course," he wheezed.

His left hand wandered to his utility belt from which a small marble popped out into his grasp. He then punched Power Woman as hard as he could and the thing popped. She reared in pain as she breathed in the gas. Batman was able to knee her and leave her gasping in pain on the floor. He picked up the sphere and finished calibrating it. Then with a final push of a button he disappeared leaving the Kryptonian overlord screaming in fury.

The event of time travel was unsettling to say the least. Batman had entered a vortex of black and blue that displayed the events from time and space. The Future of earth and its past. He mainly paid attention to the events that lead Supergirl to the path that turned her into Power Woman.

He began to pick up speed as a pinprick of white in the distance grew larger in order to greet him and smother him in the light. A sensation of his stomach and limbs and everything being torn apart met him before he fell to the floor.

The floor. He was finally out of there. It was something that he didn't want to go through again. And hopefully he wouldn't. Hopefully he would be able to complete his mission and undo the future he was from.

Once Batman gathered his bearings, he looked around to see where he was. The vortex seemed to have spit him out in a dark alley. The sounds of the city grazed his ears. Those were sounds he never heard in his life before. Mostly the only noise in his future was a cold silence. Cities of sound galore were reserved for the aristocrats that showed their support for the alien leader. And Gotham hadn't been one of them.

"Alfred? Where am I?" he asked the Artificial Intelligence.

-We are in the heart of National City. The relic lost to time. The home of Power Woman.-

"I'm sorry. I meant to ask. When are we?"

-It is the 13th of March 2016 sir.- Alfred replied.

"No. No. No. We were supposed to arrive earlier. It's going to happen tomorrow. What went wrong?" I demanded.

-I am sorry Master Wayne, but the device was designed to work with Master Bruce's physiology. This was as far as the device could manage with you using it. I was able to reconstruct the blueprints to suit your needs but Master Bruce had contingencies set in place.-

I sighed. Of course he did. My father always had plans for everything, even back up plans for back up plans. Sometimes I thought that he was just overly paranoid. But once I matured, I saw how shitty my world really was. That was the thing with being a kid. Everything is awesome thanks to the innocence we had. But once we grew up, the world seemed to change, but all that happens is that we understand what really goes on.

"No need to apologize, Alfred."

I was going to need to find a place to crash for the night. It was just 9 pm and I was already drained. Now that the adrenaline left my system, I was feeling the exhaustion my body was under. I'd be no good in a fight like this. Especially with a broken wrist.

Using the shadows of the city to my advantage, I snuck into a dry cleaners to gather clothes for me to use. I had no currency from this time period and wouldn't be able to get anything without resorting to stealing. So why not start right now. I was in a desperate situation. So I pulled out a wire from my suit and connected it to the device next to the register. Alfred told me that it was used to store digital data for currency. So after I finished, I ejected a plastic credit card from my belt.

"Alfred, can you create a database for me to blend into the time period?" If Alfred could insert me into the world's data, I would be able to have a phantom life imprint which would make it easier for me if I were to accidentally get arrested. Plus it would help me use the internet from here a lot easier.

-On it, sir.-

I finally decided to call it a night as I entered a motel. I no longer had the batsuit on and had it hidden in the new backpack that I swiped from the store. The clothes I also acquired suit me very well. A black overcoat covered a navy blue Tee and part of black jeans. It was comfortable and very useful for the current cold weather in National City. Though soon I would have to shed these layers and get new clothes before the weather got hot. Hopefully by then I would already have a job to accommodate my needs so that I wouldn't have to steal anymore.

The woman in charge there was cute and looked to be young. Around her early 20s. A bit younger than me. But not by much. She had slightly dark skin and had her hair pulled back into a ponytail. She didn't wear a uniform and instead had a tight blouse with transparent sleeves and a short skirt. She had makeup on making her look even more attractive.

"Girl's Night?" I grinned.

She smiled at me as she gave me key, "You have room 96-0."

Just as I turned to leave she called me back.

"What's your name?"

"Uh, I'm Terry. Terry uh, Mcginnis," I was taken aback by the question. I was not expecting her to ask that. And I had no plan for a name. Wayne wasn't a very common name after all, and it was owned by one of the wealthiest billionaires in this time, Bruce Wayne. I couldn't draw his attention to me. It was something my dad warned me against in his dying moments.

"Well then, Terry. I guess I'll see you around. That's if you plan on staying for more than just one night." She winked as she left her position to call someone else to fill in for her.

I could be looking to a good future here if I'm successful tomorrow. And I loved it.


	2. Falling

Supergirl Renegade: Chapter 2- The start

Hello guys welcome back to Supergirl Renegade. I know that the last chapter was short but that was the introduction any and all comments are welcome. Disclaimer, I don't own any of the characters here unless I say so. The idea might or might not be original I don't know because I really don't read Supergirl fan fiction or read any Supergirl comics I only watch the TV show so yeah moving on.

"March 2016? Then that means it's already going to start," I said horrified.

-I am sorry Master Terry but the device was designed with Master Wayne's physiology. This was as far as I could manage- The AI apologized.

"No need to apologize Alfred," I said scanning my surroundings. I had spawned into a dark alley with buildings towering over it. In the distance I saw the CAT CO building, which in my original timeline was destroyed and being used as Supergirl's base when she wasn't in the Fortress of Solitude.

"You're going to be okay," Supergirl reassured the Fireman as she lifted a metal beam off of him.

"Thank you," he looked at her gratefully.

"Are you sure that this is PowerWoman?" I asked alfred not believing that she was so nice in the past. -Positive Master Terry-

Something caught Supergirl's attention and she started to walk toward it. My infrared glasses detected a small glow as she staggered. I gasped and slipped in the rubble from my hiding place. Supergirl turned still dazed in my direction. She shrugged it off and flew away, and I let out a small breath of relief.

-According to Master Bruce's records there should be a robbery here in progress-

"Uh I'm not sure nothing seems to be out of the ordinary…" I started.

Gunshots rang out signaling the place of the robbery. I smiled, "There's our target," I jumped off of the building I was perched on and raced toward the sounds.

I caught a glimpse of something flying right above me. I looked up and saw the iconic symbol and skirt of Supergirl, which they called her in this time era. I followed and saw her swoop in front of a man with half his face replaced in metal and a red cybernetic eye.

"Your mother…" he began.

"Sentenced you to Fort Rozz, blah, blah, blah, ruined your life," Supergirl finished. "I've heard this story. Want to fight about it?"

The guy grunted and ran at her flinging some punches as she danced around him. He punched a cinder block smashing it into pieces.

"Is that it?" she scoffed at him.

He threw another punch at her which she caught and used by throwing him into steel containers. He fell to the ground cracking the cement. Supergirl pressed her foot against his throat ceasing all breathing activity. She kneeled and looked at him in disgust.

"I have defeated White Martians, Caluans and Kryptonians. You, you aren't even worth looking at. Get out of my sight. Before I change my mind," she said letting him go.

As soon as he ran off I jumped out and in front of Supergirl.

"Who are you?" she scorned, "Some kind of Batman rip-off?"

"No I'm the one who is going to defeat you," I couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Oh I'm so scared. Look why don't you go running back the way you came from, you should've already seen what I did with red eye there."

"Not by any chance."

I used my rockets in my feet to get a boost to punch her in the face. My fist connected but didn't even cause her to flinch. I looked at my hand and grasped it feeling the pain throughout my body. I was caught by surprise as my gloves should block out any pain sensory. She uppercut me high into the air and then fly up and punched me straight into my gut sending me flying into another building leaving an opening. I laid there groaning and clutching my stomach.

"Alfred damage report," I said coughing up blood and wiping it off.

-It appears that you have sustained new injuries 5 fractured ribs and 2 broken fingers-

I tried getting up and lost my balance falling off the building and into the floor causing even more pain.

-That is what you get for challenging Supergirl unprepared Master Terry- the AI gloated.

I looked up and saw a black van entering the alley with bright lights shining on Supergirl. I barely had enough time to activate my cloak when a red headed woman who looked like a version of Director Danvers came running out of the vehicle and hurried to Supergirl.

"Where did he go? Are you hurt?" She asked worried.

"No. No I'm fine. He got away," she answered looking back where I was laying down invisible.

Danvers looked puzzled as Supergirl walked away.

=-=-=-=-=-=-===DEO===-=-=-=-=-=-=

"Can I speak with you for a second Supergirl?" Hank walked to a room with Alex and Kara following him. "I know you just started working here again but just a reminder, we are supposed to capture aliens not let them get away," he sounder annoyed.

"How about you leave me alone, Hank!"

"Supergirl," Alex said surprised at her sister's tone.

"What!" She yelled at her making her flinch.

"Don't talk to her like that!" Hank defended Alex.

"You can't tell me what to do! Especially because I quit."

Supergirl punched out the glass door and flew upwards making a big gaping hole in the ceiling.

===-=-=-=-=-=-==PoV==-=-=-=-=-=-=

"Sir You have to lay down," a nurse tried to put me back into my bed.

"I have to be somewhere," I groaned.

I got my brown leather jacket and put it on. I pushed past the blonde girl and into the hallway. I saw two men in white coats coming in my direction. I turned and went the other way to a window pushing past others. I turned down the hallway and jumped out the window landing on the ground. I started running, I looked back and saw several guards and nurses running out of the hospital. I touched my wristband and my cybernetic suit expanded over me.

Kara walked out of the elevator.

"Kara what are you doing?" Winn asked scared out of his mind.

"I'm bringing Ms. Grant's latte, and as for why I'm coming out of her elevator, I think it's a waste of energy and resources of the planet." Kara answered. " Also why should Ms. Grant have her own elevator?" she added

"I know that you are invulnerable to bullets but I truly am worried for your safety right now," he said panicking.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Kira?" Grant asked annoyed.

Winn walked away scared.

"The main elevator makes your drink colder as it takes longer to get to your office," Kara said handing the latte to her boss.

"Brazen," Grant complimented her without emotion. "What do you want?" she asked Siobhan.

"I got a scoop for you boss," she replied politely.

"Allez"

"What am I looking at?" Ms. Grant asked looking at the tablet she had in her hand.

"That would be Supergirl letting the bad guy get away," Siobhan replied.

"I want you to keep this to yourself, I'll find out what's going on," She ordered her.

"What? But what's going on is that Supergirl really isn't the hero she says she is, the proof is in the video," she complained.

"There must be a reason why she let him go."

"Who cares? Supergirl turning bad and we're the first to report it. With this little weapon in our arsenal we could change everything. We could dominate the headlines. We we…" she proposed greedily.

"Don't use the media jargon that you don't understand."

"But…"

"That'll be all," Grant silenced her.

Smythe stormed out of the office with Kara laughing at smirking at her.

"I see you had better luck than your sister," Hank praised Alex.

"I've dealt with worse," she answered.

"Do not make yourself stronger than you really are human," the K'hund said.

"Supergirl didn't even try to bring me in," he said annoyed.

"What do you mean?" Hank asked. "She said you fought and got away."

"She said that I wasn't worth it and that she didn't want to waste her time with me, seems like your all-star girl isn't who you think she is," he smiled.

"Get this away from me," Alex said before storming off.

"Do you believe him?" Hank said catching up to her.

"I don't know."

"I'm almost done, you better get ready for the scoop of your life," Smythe hung up on her phone.

Kara was eavesdropping and looked at her curiously. "Hey Siobhan."

"What do you want?" she sighed.

"You have to sign a mail for Ms. Grant," she said.

"Can't you do it?" she asked.

"Nope I have far more important things to do for Ms. Grant. I'm sure that one day you'll earn that much trust in her."

"So you were going behind my back writing the story I told you to let go until further information was acquired and then proceeded to give to my biggest competitor, then you'd get the promotion of your life over there and become a successful person then come back and expect me to beg you to return to work for me?" Grant asked furious.

"Well will you?"

"No. Because what I admire in people isn't their success, it's their honesty, and integrity not opportunistic, backstabbing little imps. Clean out your desk."

"But…"

"I'm sorry I didn't know I was using my inside voice. You're Firredd!" Ms. Grant fired her. "Now before you make your little trip to Metropolis I'm going to save you your bus fare. I had a long lengthy conversation with Perry White and there is nothing for you over there. Now Get Out!"

Smythe started walking out dazed at what just had happened. She looked at everyone who was staring at her and ducked her head down in embarrassment.

"Hey baby are you okay?" Winn asked her.

She didn't respond and walked past him.

"Well that isn't what you might've planned when you first got here was it?" Kara gloated.

"You, you did this to me," Siobhan realized.

"Oh I'm sorry but you have nothing to do here anymore," Kara said smugly.

She hurried and got out of the building as fast as she could with tears streaming down her face.

"Hey have you seen where Kara is?" Jimmy asked Winn.

"No but she said she'd be here," he answered. "Oh wait that's her," he pointed to Kara who was unrecognizable. "Or at least I think that's her."

Kara made her way past all the people over to the bar where both of the boys were drinking. "Come on Olsen I love this song," she pulled him out to dance leaving Winn sitting by himself.

"Yeah it's a good song," he nodded.

She wrapped his arms around her waist and started dancing with him. He followed her moves unable to peel his eyes from her. She was wearing a black tank top with a black short skirt and black rimmed glasses. He was mesmerized by her beauty that he didn't notice that something was wrong with her until she tried to kiss him.

"Whoa whoa what is going on with you?" he asked.

"What's going on is that I'm not going to let you go just like that idiot of Lucy Lane," she replied.

"Come on this isn't you Kara," he started walking away.

"Come back," she pulled hard on his arm making it crack.

"Ah," he complained.

His phone started to ring in his pocket making Kara let go of his arm.

"Look I need to take this, it's Cat," he went to a corner to answer. "Yes Ms. Grant?"

"Look Olsen I need you to ring that silly watch of yours or whatever you do and tell supergirl to meet me here at once," she ordered.

She hung up the phone and Olsen turned to tell Kara what she said only to find out that she was gone.

"What do you want Grant?" Supergirl said landing onto the terrace.

"What I want is to know why you released an evil alien caught red handed in an armed robbery, because the Supergirl I know would never let him get away," she said.

"Look Cat I'm done being what people want me to be. Now it's time for me to be what I want."

"Did you just call me Cat?"

"You branded me on the media as a girl scout just like my cousin the boy scout and I don't like that," she ignored her question. "Supergirl, kind and strong. Isn't that stock characterization? Very two dimensional. Everyone knows that everyone has a dark side"

"Yeah well you don't get to be a real person. You're the superhero. The person everyone looks up to. That is your job Supergirl," Cat explained.

"Yeah well I'm sick of it. And I'm sick of you. I'm sick of saving everyone making them rely on me all the time not letting them do anything for themselves and not getting anything but criticism in return." Red veins showed up on her face as she stared into the city, rage coursing through her.

"I'm afraid that you're having a mental breakdown. Now don't worry it happens to the best of us, and I'm happy to take you to Dr. Shuman for an emergency Lexapro. That is if your alien brain will respond to human technology meanwhile you just have to lay low."

Supergirl's face glowed red again as she tossed Grant of the roof without warning. Grant screamed as she fell assuming she was going to die when she felt someone grab her put her down safely on the ground. She turned to look at her savior.

Wow cliff hanger yay! Well this is the longest I have ever written and even though this is basically copying some of the things of the episode Falling it is still difficult to come up with some of the ideas so yeah sorry I didn't update all of the episode.


	3. Falling Pt 2

I was running to the next site that Supergirl was seen ready to face her when I heard screaming. I looked up and saw a woman falling from a building. I rocketed into the sky caught her and put her down.

"Thank you," she thanked him.

"Where is Supergirl?" I asked.

"Up there," she pointed up at the roof of the building.

I looked up and saw Supergirl fly away.

"We need to do something! Something is obviously wrong with her!" James Olsen pleaded with the director Henshaw.

"He's right there is something obviously wrong with her," Alex agreed.

"She even threw Cat Grant off a building."

"She killed Ms. Grant?!" Winn cried.

"No she was saved by some wanna be Batman."

"Alright but when did she turn like this? Alex pull up where she's been the last 24 hours," Hank ordered.

"No need Hank I already know when this happened," she began typing at the computer and pulled up a satellite picture. "It was at the fire in the building. And do you see the energy spikes?"

"Seems like kryptonite," he replied.

"Yes but it seems synthetic, man made," she looked at him.

"I think I can help you with the Supergirl issue," Maxwell Lord came walking in handcuffed with guards at his sides.

"What do you want now?" Alex glared at him.

"Well I want to fix the mess I made," he answered sweetly.

"I should've known that you were behind this!" Alex punched him in the face out of anger.

Maxwell fell to the floor from the surprise of the blow. He looked up at her but still seemed to be entertained.

"Whoa, calm down Alex we might need him," Winn tried to calm her down but still tried to restrain her.

"Take his advice dear, you will need me. And as for me being behind this, you are only half right. I didn't mean for any of this to happen, I was trying to create a weapon that could stop kryptonians…" he stood up from the floor.

"You were creating a weapon that could kill my sister?" her anger toward him seemed to increase more.

"No," he chuckled at her stupidity. "She isn't the only kryptonian in the planet! Her other friends have been stealing my equipment for the past month if you haven't noticed! All of that equipment stolen has been known for being dangerous. Now from my point of view they must be stopped something that you guys don't care about since you're out arresting petty alien criminals instead of focusing on Non and his followers!" He let them know what he'd been feeling.

"So even if we let you help what would you do?" Hank asked.

"Isn't it obvious? Create an antidote?" he smiled. "But of course I will need access to some kryptonite and your lab, aand get these cuffs off of me," he held out his hands palms up.

Henshaw nodded to Alex. She reluctantly got a ring of keys and unshackled her captive. Maxwell Lord flexed his wrists once the cuffs fell to the floor.

"Oh it feels so good," he smiled at her winking.

"Perhaps I can be of assistance too?" Batman dropped to the floor.

"Who are you supposed to be? Batman?" Jimmy asked confused.

"What? No why does everyone keep asking me that?" Terry responded.

"What's wrong Ms. Grant?" Winn asked entering her office with Jimmy. They stared at her as she sat waiting for the stylist to finish putting makeup on her.

"I'm glad the three of you are here," she said not looking at them.

"Ahem, excuse me three?" Jimmy looked around seeing that no one else walked in besides them.

Cat shooed the stylist away and looked in their direction surprised to see it was only those two. "Where is Kira?" she demanded.

"Uh, we thought she was with you," Winn lied.

"Well you thought wrong, if I weren't preoccupied right now to worry about you I'd fire you," she threatened.

Winn gulped but felt relieved that she was busy with something else. "So what is it that your going to do M-ms. Grant?" he asked again.

"I'm afraid that I'm going to have to put out a warning against Super-Girl," she sat down on her chair and looked to the camera crew.

"Might I ask why?" Olsen asked her politely, arms crossed.

"Well for one. _She threw me out of a building._ I was a few feet away from splattering on the pavement when I was saved by a msyterious man dressed up like the batman, and do you know what she did? She just flew away like everything was all fine and dandy _._ And second I think she has gone nuts."

"But what if it's another Bizarro?"

"Or Maxell Lord did something to her?" Jimmy added.

"Right now I don't care about that _unless_ you can assure me that the public will be safe while Super-Girl is how she is."

They both stayed quiet.

Grant faced the cameras and said, "I'm ready when you are Jim."

"Uh my name isn't…" the camera man protested.

"Zip it,"

"Ok. And Action."

"Good afternoon National City. As you may all know this is difficult for me to say as I have been a supporter of Super-Girl and I have even been, how would you put it, ah yes her 'Campaign Manager.' But I am here to tell you that I at Catco or anyone in here can no longer stand beside Super-Girl. I made you trust her. I made all of you feel like she was someone that you can trust with your life. But she has changed. I trusted her with _my_ life and many of you already know where that got me to last night. She had threatened my life by throwing me off of a building and flying away. Luckily I was saved by a mysterious hero, but that is something else. It is difficult to be let down by our own idols. Having those idols is what makes us believe that we can also be heroes, that we can make a difference in the world we live in but sometimes heroes fall. And now we have to come crashing back into the real world. What I'm trying to say is that we all need to stay away from Super-Girl. She is to be considered to be armed and dangerous. Please for your safety and your childrens' safety you need to stay away, sigh, until further notice. Thank You that is all for, now." She nodded to the cameras to cut.

"Play this in a continuous loop, the people need to know."

"Kara?" I entered cautiously into my sister's apartment.

"Greetings, _Foster_ Sister." Kara's voice sounded out from behind me.

I pivoted and pointed my gun at her. She stood there smiling ear to ear in black clothing and her S insignia miniaturized on the left side of her breast. Her hair laid on her shoulders in curls.

"Look I dressed up all by myself, I didn't even need you to pick out my outfit this time," she motioned to her outfit. "All that time that I let you pick out my clothes I never noticed that you always picked out the tacky ones so that you could hide my beauty. Now I don't need the once that you bought me," she looked in the direction of her clothes rack and started burning them.

"Oh god, Kara!" I scrambled to the fire extinguisher under her sink and started hosing the fire down. She cackled at seeing me struggle. "What are you doing!?"

Sorry for the short episode again but I'm supes busy with all the summer school things that I have such as making an essay bout me so sorry I'll make it up to you guys somehow just name it in the reviews. But in the bright side it's still a 1k chapter. =)


	4. Supergirl Falling PT 3

Supergirl Renegade- Falling pt. 3

Sorry for the absence of telling the changes in pov and scenes but I honestly thought that I had already put it in there with equal signs, but turns out that deletes anything without words in it. I also want to thank for being supportive. Also sorry for not updating but I had bad sunburn still have it too.

=-=-=-=-=SG=-=-=-=-=

"You never let me shine my beauty Alex. You were always jealous of me and my powers."

"That's not true," tears started welling up in my eyes. "Listen to me Kara this isn't you. You were exposed to a type of kryptonite that stimulates your emotions. Look we have Max working on a cure for you we just need you to come with us and…"

"Enough! This is as me as I have ever been in a long time. And I'm done listening to you."

I froze as I saw her heat vision start up.

=-=-=-=-=-=Pov 3 min. earlier=-=-=-=-=-=

I stood outside of the apartment complex which was conveniently empty.

"Alfred do you have enough energy to open up a breach?"

-Yes master Terry, but I do have to warn you that after this breach you will be alone as the fuel I need to recharge has still not been created yet-

"Yes I am aware of this," I pause to think. "Do it."

My mask started to put up some equations which I still had no understanding of. A light blue portal with a black core started to grow in front of me.

"Goodbye old friend," Alfred's AI started to malfunction murmuring words that didn't make sense.

A golden boot stepped out of the portal capturing my attention. A young woman stepped out dressed in a costume. She had (enter hair color here because I can't find it on stupid google and I'm not great at knowing that stuff) blue eyes showing from behind her visored glasses. She was also wearing a spandex costume with a thick blue thunderbolt on her chest that went all the way down to her feet.

"Hello again Ms. Quick, how's Barry?" I greeted.

"Please no small talk. Let's get this over with, sigh, what do you need now?" she asked eager to leave.

"I need your help against Supergirl."

-==-=-=-=-Scene change + POV-=-=-=-==-

A blur of color flashed whisking away Alex but not before she was scathed by Supergirl's heat vision. Jesse Quick stopped at the D.E.O. setting down Agent Danvers. She was stunned at what her sister tried to do to her. She touched the scarred tissue beside her right eye. It was hot to the touch. The scar was also moist, as if she had been crying, but instead of being below the eye it was above right next to it.

"Alex what happened?" Hank came rushing to her.

"She-she…" she was at a loss for words.

"She was attacked by Supergirl," The speedster finished for her.

Before anyone could ask anymore she disappeared. In a blur of colors.

-=-=-=-=-=Pov=-=-=-=-=-

"Why are you doing this?" I punched her in the face.

"Augh, that actually hurts," She spit out some blood.

"Like it? I call them Krypto gloves."

"How is it that it doesn't weaken me then?"

"It's only enough to make you feel pain, my father kind of had a twisted mind as he got older."

I punched her in the stomach and tossed her out the window. She stopped herself from falling and floated back up.

"Oh Sh…" I dodged out of the way as she blasted her heat vision across the room searing half the building in the process. "Alfred are there any civilia… Oh yeah I forgot," I realized that the AI was no longer functional.

"There you are little man," Supergirl splintered the sofa removing the place where I was hiding in.

"Catch me if you can Powergirl." I smiled.

I jumped out of the building through the gaping hole in the building and started rocketing out of the city. I looked back to see if she was following me but saw her nowhere.

"You thought that you could get rid of me!?" She appeared out of nowhere in front of me.

She wrapped her hand around my throat and tossed me into the heart of the city. I crashed into the concrete making a crater. Jesse appeared in front of me in a blur of colors.

"Good thing that the exo suit protects you from the deadliest of blows huh?" she helped me up.

"Yeah."

A sonic boom sounded out from the sky tearing the gaze of everyone off of us and up to the sky. I turned up and saw a cone form around a figure flying straight to us. Supergirl landed into the ground shaking it.

"So you're the one who took my sister away from me," she stared at Jesse who was standing next to me.

She didn't answer. Quick disappeared again.

"Looks like I scared your friend off." Supergirl cackled.

She raised a fist up high into the air but before she could do anything else Quick came at an astounding speed and punched her so hard it created a shockwave that startled every person looking and shattered the glass windows from the stores. Supergirl was launched into the park that was near from the force of the impact.

"I'm not afraid of you. I've faced Zoom and beat him, granted I did have help from another speedster," she said in her direction.

"Ragh!" Supergirl picked herself up and hurled herself at us. Her face was glowing with red cracks appearing in her face.

Something knocked Supergirl away before she reached us. Tires squealed to a stop around us. We turned around to see the Martian Manhunter and several DEO trucks with men coming out.

"Supergirl you are surrounded. Surrender peacefully and we won't use brute force against you," Alex yelled from a microphone.

I saw the scar above her right eye that was made from her sister's heat vision. Another figure shot down from the sky and stopped right next to the Martian.

"J'onn good to see you again," Superman nodded to him in greeting.

"Kara Zor-El please surrender yourself peacefully," he pleaded to his cousin.

"Never," she said out of breath.

She screamed as she tried to attack both of the aliens. Superman got her in a bear hug and didn't let go.

"Let go of me!"

"Now Alex I don't know how long I can hold her," Superman ordered as he struggled to retain Supergirl.

Alex got a gun out of the truck and aimed at Supergirl. As she steadied her aim Supergirl saw what she was trying to do and howled.

"NO! Not this time sister!" I saw her eyes start to glow red and breathing in.

"Superman! She's going to use her heat vision and freeze breath!" I warned him.

Just as the heat vision started to come out he clamped his hand on her face.

Alex shot her with the gun without wasting any time. A tranq dart inserted itself into her skin with glowing green liquid.

"Hopefully that can cure her." I commented.

Supergirl broke free from her cousin's grasp. "I shall not be cured this is the me that I was meant to be."

She punched and kicked both of the aliens and tried to get away. But I was prepared. I shot a tranquilizer that I made myself and she fell to the ground unconscious.

"What? It doesn't hurt to be prepared does it?" they all stared at me.

-=-=-=-=SG=-=-=-=-

The truck started away to the DEO with an imprisoned Supergirl.

"What was that?" Superman asked me.

"Kryptonian tranquilizer. My father always taught me how to make one of them just in case," I explained.

"And who are you?"

"Oh sorry. The name's Terry Wayne, the Batman of the future."

I shook his hand.

"You know I met my fair share of time travelers in my youth," he laughed.

We said our goodbyes and he left.

"It's time for me to go Ter," Jesse told me.

"Well it was good seeing yah again, say hello to Jade for me."

"Will do." She nodded and ran off creating a portal in the distance.

-_-_-_-_-_-AN-_-_-_-_-_-

So Supergirl has been defeated. Or has she. I also included Jesse Quick because I won't be doing the world's finest because well Supergirl is evil. As for how Jesse got here and how she knows batman read the current serries of Flash Beginnings which is barely startingl.


	5. Redeemable?

**Supergirl Renegade Episode 2- Redeemable?** _This chapter marks the return of Supergirl Renegade. Thank you guys for your patience I will try to update as much as possible, but I've got myself swamped in so many fanfics and I'm also working on an original story for myself. XD Anyway. It's been a few years since I started this draft, I think. I am no longer a Minecrafter. I've outgrown it. But I am busy with other stories and stuff. But this is returning. And as you will see, I have a new writing style to accompany it._

*

The truck the DEO was using to transport Supergirl rocked side to side as it travelled over the rocky terrain. Inside, the young female Kryptonian slammed into the wall of the truck. She groaned in pain as she slowly began to wake up. Her hands were bound together by kryptonite handcuffs making the skin it was in contact reveal poisoned green veins.

Her feet were also in the same situation. J'onn must've wanted to be prepared for anything because there was also a red sun radiator that was weakening the former superhero. She sat up in confusion as she finally realized what was happening. She breathed in rapidly. Hyperventilation. She never was good in such an enclosed space. It made her feel weak. And in this case, it was forcing her to think clearly. To process the events of the day. Events that she caused.

Phantom claws gripped her stomach making her gag in fear as she remembered the smell of cooked flesh from when she nearly burned her sister alive. Then the memories of what she felt as she tried to kill her.

"Gaah!" she screamed trying to shake the memories.

She tried to get up but she moved too fast and ended up tripping on the cuffs that held her feet together. Supergirl crawled over to one of the truck's walls just as it passed over another bump and made her hit her head, hard. With her head swimming and her vision getting blurry she began to sob.

"What have I done!?!" she let out a gruelling scream. One filled with the demons of guilt and anger at herself. At what she did to her only sister. The only family she ever really had.

The breaks to the van were slammed tossing Supergirl all the way to the front with an awful bump. The sounds of doors slamming shut were followed by boots scraping the gravel outside. Whatever was happening, it was making the driver get out of the van.

Then the door to the area where Kara was being held captive opened up, shedding yellow sunlight inside. Big mistake. The sunlight was touching her skin and there was still some red Kryptonite in her system. It hadn't fully washed out yet.

"Kara!" Alex's voice of concern came from the shadow that was blocking part of the sunlight. Not enough to stop Kara from absorbing the radiation though. "Are you okay? I heard you cry out."

"Alex. We shouldn't be doing this," Winn warned nervously from behind the older sister.

"Shut up, Mr Schott. I only brought you here because your the only one who knows how to handle my sister aside from me," Alex climbed into the back much to the technician's dismay. J'onn had specifically told them to refrain from coming into contact with Kara until they had reached the DEO Headquarters so that they could put Kara into custody to avoid further confrontations.

The only thing that was keeping them out of trouble was the fact that the two had gone further on ahead from the rest of the Agents. But pretty soon they would be catching up and notice that they were disobeying orders.

Alex got closer to her adoptive sister and crouched over to hold her hands blocking the sunlight from reaching her in the process, "Are you okay Kara?"

Supergirl looked up to see the only other person to spend so much time with her so near to her face. The anger in her eyes disappeared quickly. She had been unable to rekindle the anger she once felt for her. Instead, her eyes softened and tears began to leak out. The red glow of the radiator made them appear like drops of blood.

"What did I do to you?" she choked.

Kara extended both her hands out to touch the scarred tissue that surrounded her eye with one of them. Alex tried her best not to flinch at the gentle touch. It burned but she was willing to take the pain in order to feel the warmth of her sister once more. Alex smiled and let out a soft laugh as she took Kara into her arms in a tight embrace. One that Kara returned to her delight.

" _Ahem_ , sorry to interrupt, but we're going to have company," Winn warned as he caught sight of DEO trucks and vans in the distance of the desert against the skyline of the city.

"Yes, of course. We'll sort this out. I promise Kara," Alex said.

The moment Alex stepped out of the way from the sun, raw emotion poured through Kara once more. It was the last of the recharge that she needed. And Alex was unaware of what she had done.

In a feat of raw strength, Supergirl ripped apart the cuffs that had once bounded her and subjected her to anyone's will. Winn noticed everything before Alex did and as Supergirl stood up to break the cuffs on her feet too, he rushed up into the truck and pulled the DEO agent out of harm's way. Alex fell to the dusty floor under the truck and sprained her wrist on the rocks below. She looked up to witness in horror as Winn stood, mouth agape, and blood spilling from his mouth. Kara's hand had gone through his chest and she now had his still-beating heart in her fist.

The heart was still pumping, making blood spurt onto Alex's face as she screamed in anger. Kara let go of the organ and it fell to the floor with a sickening squish. Winn's body fell to the side as she took her hand out of his chest. Kara then proceeded to pick up the van above her head demonstrating how useless the red sun radiation was now.

Alex pulled out her gun and held it with shaking hands in front of her in an attempt to defend herself. But Kara didn't pay any attention to her. She just tossed the van in the direction of the squad of agents coming their way. The van hit its intended target and crushed another vehicle under its weight in a sickening crunch that was barely audible from their distance.

"Gullible, like always," Kara laughed at Alex. "You know, that was supposed to be you, Alex. You allowed someone else die for you. Have fun thinking about that in your last remaining seconds of life that I'll allow you," she motioned to the organ on the floor next to the body of her former friend. It had finally ceased its activity, giving up on keeping something alive that would no longer be connected to it.

"I refuse to believe that you were just pretending, Kara. I know that what you felt back there was real. I felt it. I still feel it. Just please stop this insanity. Come back to me."

"Even if what happened back there was real, it was just weakness. Disgusting, petty, weakness. It was so human" - she spit on the floor in disgust - "Just like you. And I'm not human."

Her eyes began to burn with dark purple light, much different to the regular colour of heat vision Kara used before. Things were changing in her, fast. And this all just happened in a day and a few hours of having red kryptonite in her system. It was scary for Alex to imagine what more could happen if she remained the same even longer.

Before the heat vision could exit her eyes, a Batarang dropped out of the sky and hit Kara in the head detonating upon impact and unleashing a green gas. The Kryptonian wheezed and gasped as she breathed it in for a bit before using her super breath to expunge her lungs from the impurities of the kryptonite gas and removing it from the air around her.

She looked around in anger trying to find the Bat that had thrown that. For a moment there was nothing in sight that gave away the position of her enemy. The DEO agents were still far enough away. But then there was a shimmer in the air. She flew into the area and slammed her shoulder into the space tossing Batman into the ground with a sound of pain.

"What did you do Alex?" The Bat groaned.

"I thought that she was back to normal. I heard her scream in pain but I didn't know that she would be able to regain strength by just a few moments in the sunlight. It's my fault Winn is dead."

Batman turned on the rockets and propelled himself forward on the ground before Supergirl could land a punch on him. The floor where he was in previously now had a big hole with Kara's fist in it. She pulled her fist out along with a chunk of the floor and tossed it at Batman who was able to deftly dodge it.

"It's not your fault. I forgot to warn you that the synthetic Kryptonite allows a Kryptonian to synthesise yellow sun radiation faster than normal.

"It was a mistake I overlooked." Batman rocketed into the air in order to gain momentum for the punch he was aiming at the Kryptonian's jaw. His gloves slammed into her and knocked her to the ground making it split open with crevices.

"Thanks for the Tip," Supergirl smiled. "Now let me try out an idea of my own," she used her superhuman speed to grab Batman's ankle before he could react and punched the air as hard as she could.

Visibly she was just punching the air. Something that wouldn't seem like much to the naked eye. But at the subatomic level, her action was causing both nuclear fusion and fission. Something impossible to achieve without any tools or preparation. But she was able to do it in just one try. Protons, Neutrons, Electrons, every atom was fusing with each other and the kinetic energy that she had produced was exciting other particles to the point where they caused nuclear fission. All of that combined with each other and with the help of the effects of the synth Kryptonite, they all worked together to produce a breach in space and time.

"Goodbye, little man."

"NOOO!!" Batman screamed as he was tossed into the thing.

The breach closed up as soon as he went through completely leaving no trace of his existence behind except for the fight that had taken place prior.

"Now where were we?" Supergirl grinned at Alex who was now cowering in her shadow.

Her eyes grew dark purple once more and again before she could shoot it out several plasma shots slammed her into the ground accompanied with some Martian Heat Vision. This was a major case of deja vu.

"For real?!" Supergirl asked before vanishing into the sky with a Sonic Boom.

"Are you alright Alex?" J'onn came to Alex's side to help her up.

"Yeah, just a little shaken."

 **-Citizens of National City, this is Cat Grant, live from Catco Plaza. If you are watching this right now, please get somewhere safe to hear the rest of what I am about to tell you. As you all know, I have been Supergirl's most outspoken champion. Praising her for everything that she's done. From the most minuscule act of saving a stray cat from a tree. To the most heroic act of saving us from burning buildings and robberies.-**

 **-So, you can imagine how difficult it is for me to tell you that I, and Catco, can no longer stand behind Supergirl. I made you trust her. I gave you my word that she was safe, a friend. An ally that would stand by us in the darkest of times. I was wrong. Supergirl has changed. She is unstable and extremely dangerous. As you all know, late last night, she threw me off the CatCo building and was willing to let me fall to my death. I was saved by a hero. A man in black. He fought valiantly against her and brought her down to be chained. But she managed to escape. He is. He has been announced as MIA. And not only that, but she has also murdered a former employee of mine in cold blood. Mister Winslow Schott Jr. I am sorry for convincing you all to trust such an abomination. And if Supergirl is watching this. Watch out. Our heroes will come after you and bring you to Justice.-**

 **-It's not easy being let down by our idols. Having someone who embodies our heroic ideals, helps us believe that we can be heroes, too. Someone who we would think would be there for us always. But, sometimes…heroes fall. So, please, for your own safety, stay away from Supergirl. Okay, that's enough. Turn it off. Play it on a loop.-**


End file.
